nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge
Power Rangers Dino Charge is the twenty-second season of the long-running American live-action television program Power Rangers. Using footage, costumes, and props from Japanese Series , it is the first season to be distributed by Saban Brands Entertainment Group after the formation of two new units within the company called Saban Brands Lifestyle Group and Saban Brands Entertainment Group on December 11, 2014. The show is produced by SCG Power Rangers and began airing on Nickelodeon on February 7, 2015. The second season, and twenty-third overall, is called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge and premiered on January 30, 2016. Plot summary Season 1: Dino Charge 65,000,000 years ago, a dinosauroid-like alien named Keeper was pursued through the galaxy by Sledge, an intergalactic bounty hunter bent on acquiring the ten Energems in Keeper's care and using them to conquer the universe. Keeper crash landed on prehistoric Earth, entrusting the gems to a group of dinosaurs for safekeeping and crippled Sledge's ship with a bomb that left the bounty hunter stranded in deep space. Unfortunately, Sledge's collection of asteroids held in a tractor beam accidentally rained down on prehistoric Earth and ultimately caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. In the present day, Keeper is found by archaeologist Kendall Morgan and they set up a base under the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum in the city of Amber Beach. They begin a mission to find the Energems, but five have already found by teenagers who use them to morph into the Dino Charge Power Rangers. The group consists of the Red Ranger Tyler, the adventurous leader of the group who is searching for his father who disappeared years ago on an archaeological dig; the Pink Ranger Shelby, a tomboy and waitress with a vast knowledge of dinosaurs; the Blue Ranger Koda, a Cro-Magnon caveman living in modern times as he found his Energem in his tribe's cave and was kept in suspended animation until the present day; the Green Ranger Riley, the youngest of the group who is skilled with swords; and the Black Ranger Chase, the suave and laid back member of the group originally from New Zealand. With these powers, the Dino Charge Power Rangers fight against Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, Wrench, Curio, and their prison full of monsters in order to find the remaining Energems and protect the Earth. As time goes by, the Rangers are joined by additional teammates with additional Dino Zords: the Gold Ranger Ivan, an 800-year old knight from Zandar who was trapped in the body of Sledge's minion Fury and the Graphite Ranger Prince Philip III of Zandar, the modern day crown prince of Ivan's home country. Kendall takes over the position of the Purple Ranger from Albert Smith who abandons the position due to his fears of Fury's minions. New threats also emerge, including the human-like villain Heckyl. Season 2: Dino Super Charge Heckyl and his armored other half Snide take leadership over Sledge's henchmen and the remaining monsters after Sledge's defeat. They are working to obtain the final two Energems. The Rangers work to find the remaining Energems before Heckyl/Snide with their henchmen are able to find them. Along the way, they gain new allies in the form of the Aqua Ranger: Tyler's missing father James Navarro, the Silver Ranger: Keeper's apprentice Zenowing, and access to new Super Charged modes to battle the monsters with more power. However, with new powers come new enemies in the form of Singe, a mysterious warrior who arrives on Earth and quickly steps in as Heckyl's number two, much to Fury's anger. However, Heckyl starts to get curious when he realizes that Singe knows more about the Energems than he admits. After the Rangers discover the location of the Titano Zord, Heckyl demands to know how Singe knew its location, only for Singe to flee and return to Earth with the person who hired him named Lord Arcanon. It was Lord Arcanon hired Sledge to bring him the galaxy's most dangerous monsters to make an army out of them. Arcanon's reign ends with the return of Sledge who destroys his former employer with Snide (who was split from Heckyl) and takes back leadership of his crew. Sledge uses the Dark Energem to get his ship fly back to space and betrays Snide by not paying him with the Dark Energem and sent him to search for missing Greenzilla egg he hid earlier, the betrayed Snide steals the Dark Energem and Sledge refuses to fire the Magnabean on his betrayed former partner, Snide is destroyed by ten Rangers and Heckyl. The Rangers, Keeper, and Heckyl finally destroy the Dark Energem with the sun. But it backfires creating a black hole that sucks in Sledge's ship and the Earth. The Power Rangers learn the true powers of the Energems....Time Travel. They arrive to the dinosaur era to defeat Sledge in the past once and for all. Fury was first to be destroyed by a bomb and Heckyl sends Sledge, his ship, his crew, and the monsters into the sun destroying them all. After their enemies' defeat, the Rangers go their separate ways as Koda and Ivan finally go back to their home times, Heckyl becomes the guardian of the Dark Energem as he and Zenowing return to Sentai 6, and Keeper returns to his home planet. The present day Rangers arrive back to their own time and find that it is a zoo and there are live dinosaurs since Sledge's asteroids never hit Earth and the extinction of the dinosaurs never came to pass. Cast The Power Rangers * Brennan Mejia as Tyler Navarro, the Dino Charge Red Ranger * James Davies as Chase Randall, the Dino Charge Black Ranger * Camille Hyde as Shelby Watkins, the Dino Charge Pink Ranger * Yoshi Sudarso as Koda, the Dino Charge Blue Ranger * Michael Taber as Riley Griffin, the Dino Charge Green Ranger * Claire Blackwelder as Kendall Morgan, the Dino Charge Purple Ranger * Davi Santos as Sir Ivan of Zandar, the Dino Charge Gold Ranger''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' cast and staff credits * Jarred Blakiston as Prince Philip III, the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger * Reuben Turner as James Navarro, the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger * Arthur Ranford as Albert Smith, the former Dino Charge Purple Ranger * Alistair Browning as the voice of Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger Allies * Eve Gordon as Keeper (in-suit performer) ** Richard Simpson as Keeper (voice) * Dan Musgrove as James Navarro (voice) * Patricia Vichman as Moana * Alexander Walker as Matt Griffin * Mila Simons as Chloe Randall * James Gaylyn as Mr. Watkins * Campbell Cooley as Mech Voice Villains * Ryan Carter as Heckyl * Campbell Cooley as the voices of Snide and Spikeballs * Adam Gardiner as the voice of Sledge * Paul Harrop as the voice of Fury * Estevez Gillespie as the voices of Wrench and Curio * Jackie Clarke as the voice of Poisandra * Andy Grainger as the voice of Lord Arcanon * Mark Mitchinson as the voice of Singe * Mark Wright as the voice of Doomwing/Evil Dino Charge Silver Ranger References de:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Shows Category:Live-action shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:2010s premieres Category:Cancelled shows Category:Acquired shows